


The Garden

by AuroraNekyarey7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNekyarey7/pseuds/AuroraNekyarey7
Summary: Im winging it here





	1. Chapter 1

1.Then

''You should've seen yourself out there'' Mav praises me , his long fingers come to ruffle my already messy hair as we leave the Safir Precinct.Her words envelop me , ringing like bells in my ears , already stored word by word in my memory.Sascha walks silently by us , like always , with a satisfactory tiredness on his fair features.We'll celebrate tonight , 3 developed shades were taken down by us with ease and I myself contributed.My first hunt where my wielding was as Sascha described it ,,finally bursting in its true colors''. And he was right , I could feel my hands steady , sure of what I will do , no doubts that will cloud my judgement.  
That's how I remember that night , Mav and Sascha , both holding my tiny hands , delighted how I took my first steps as a Wyvern , happiness blooming in both of them , antics and banter bubbling in our conversations and I could already see it. Mav as Chief Wyvern , Sascha and I dominating the capital , crumbling Serpent organisations , all together  
I am both glad and bitter that that was our last memory together.On one side it was perfect , the smiles and praises that would keep me company on those terrible nights , but on the other side , it had so much future in it. I thought it to be a river , ever flowing , but now I stand in that dry river bank , alone , and wondering , how can I ever look at myself again ?

2.Now

The aid bag hangs heavy , their shoulder aching from carring it all along Syga. It's quiet , only people tending to their gardens , cows idly grazing the dew washed grass.All the way home people salute them , either elders bowing their heads lightly , or children clawing at their legs and asking for sweets , which they gladly provide. That's how their life in Syga was for the past 2 years , busy and loafing about all at once.Treating measles , fractures resulted from work accidents , and from time to time aiding in births.Those were their favorite , their hands guiding screaming new life on the world.   
But on this Friday evening the day was done doing routine checks on elders or feverish children , little to no work was done , making it an oportunity for Aurora to kill the rest of the night at the small tavern , already overflowing with brawling humans and dwarves. All quarrles abruptly stopped as Aurora stepped into the tavern , then , pints of beer were raised in welcome , howling , whisteling ''A jar of absinthe for the healer right here!!'' Reilan yelled ,the one who last bested them in arm wrestling , and the barkeeper complied. It was no wonder they were so giddy with their presence , when they werent midwifing their wives or healing a tooth broken in a brawl , they were right in this tavers , arm wrestling , telling stories , jokes , drinking the bar dry with the townsfolk.  
Aurora took a gulp of absinthe , going like a lit arrow to their throat and buzzing their mind. Seeing this ,Orla ,the bard studied the crowd and mumbled to themselves ''This is one one of those nights''.  
Singing ran wild , Aurora was already toppling a table , jar of absinthe in their right , drumstick in their left. The song was about miner workers , Syga wasn't a minering town , but still it struck a chord as all voices broke the melody.  
No worry weighted on Aurora , the only thought that was on their mind was wondering if Reilan was up for a rematch and if the absinthe will turn her tongue moss green , even if it never did , they were still wondering. Switching on a more giddy tune , dancing broke on the battered floors of the tavern , and Aurora twisted her feet on the table , swinging their hips , charcoal hair falling lose form its pin , sticking to their forhead.  
A heavy hand broke their daze , dragging them down from the table and through the swirling crowd into the icy air outside the tavern . The hand belonged to Sheila , the dwarven pharmacist who aided Aurora in their healing with herbs and also dragging them home from a ditch when necessary. ''A strange man is asking about you around town , seeking the local medic the people told me.'' ever straight-forward Sheila said , her nose scrunching ? at the stinging smell of alcohol.It took awhile for Aurora to process ''Well. Is he wounded?'' they asked eventualy.  
''No , the people told me he is quite alright , and that he may be a high elf.''  
Aurora was wide awake at that , high elf on in this town?Asking around for them? Trouble.  
''Go home and take care , the people did as instructed and did not tell them where you live , but be wary.She pushed some mint to chew and took me to my way , dissapointed to leave the party to early Aurora made their way home , curious and afraid. All the way to her small lair they told themselves '' Sascha is all the way in New Aurem , no need for him to come here , and he would've anounced himself , unless.."  
Crossing the bridge , they passed through the laurel strands and the garlic rows , reaching the small cottage. Fear struck as quick as a knife and their fingers twisted ready to slash as their eyes fell on the looming tall figure seated in front of their home.Only moonlight shone , and they could only see the figure was cloaked in a navy hood , taller than the door. Carefully he turned around , and before Aurora could do any damage their eyes saw the droplets of blood falling to the earth from the stranger's forearm.Sheila said he was not wounded. Alert , Aurora took her arms low and stepped to him.  
''State yourself'' gilded eyes watched them , they were golden like woodland creature's.Sheila said he might be high elf , so they tried elvish , whichever dialect sprung from her inebrieted mind ''Ye yelin iso?'' (revise). He stood still , golden eyes fixed to their face , this was not a human for sure. Blood kept on falling so Aurora closed the distance between them without thinking ''We need to get this closed'' they said . Their fingers pressed gently on the forearm and this seemed to wake the eerie creature.

'' I am Dragon Rowan Blueheart and I was assigned to seek Wyvern Aurora Serth'' he spokes up as Aurora drags them into the house , the candles lit up as they enter washing in light the dusty cluttered home , briming with surgery ustensils and glassware , herbs hanging from the roof to dry.Aurora trips on the carpet , but stills themselves ''Blueheart you said?'' they ask. Maybe he wasn't Sascha , but he was his kin for sure as his features are now open in the light.Tall as a tree , ink black hair plaited , and the aquiline nose which can also be founded on Sascha's face.He nods ''Yes , Blueheart.'' , he hesitated , like he would rather not agree. Aurora turned her back on him and faced her study , searching for some scissors to cut the sleeve covering his forearm.They breathed in the herb scented air of the room , hoping it would calm them ''Brother of Sascha Blueheart?'' they asked , turning to see his face.He nodded slowly , scared of how that might affect his safety.And indeed now that it was confirmed it seemed almost dumb to ask , their features were not all to common , but he had the same softness in his gaze and gestures as Sascha.''You are welcome here , Rowan , brother of Sascha''.Now it all seemed all to funny to their tipsy mind ''Sascha's little brother is here , Sascha always wanted us to meet , yet I did not expect we would like this.'' they thought.

Gently , they cut the sleeve open , he winced as they reaveled the straight open cut , done by a dagger for sure.They cleaned the blood slowly ''You asked around for me , I told the townsfolk to reveal my location only if the asker is wounded or searching for help , yet they told me you were not.''.His eyes were fixed to the floor in embaressement.''I wished to find you so I made a shallow cut, it was the only way they would tell me.''  
They stared at him , he was like a shy big child , doing what seemed right , he could've threaten or hurt a peasent until they would spill out my location , but instead he hurt himself.Aurora patched his wound with clean bandages and pressed some herbs to ward off infection.''You cut quite deep though.''they chuckled and he avoided their gaze like his life depends on it.Aurora stood up woobly ''I am quite drunk right now , so bear with your cut this night , I will heal it in the morning.''He nodded and rose also.''I would send you to an inn , but we dont want any gossip filling the town by tomorrow , you dont quite fit the scenery , plus you went through such trouble to find me.You are welcome to spend the night here.'' A small guest bedroom stood at the end of the hall , only used by Sheila if she were to stay the night , Aurora brought blankets and made the bed , which may be too tiny for him , but their bed was just as small , so they moved a divan at the end of it , to somehow elongate the mattress.Rowan only watched confused this redecoration.''You do not wish to learn why am I here?''he asked while he neatly folded his cloak on the nearby nightstand.  
Aurora yawned ''Tell me in the morning.'' they gestured to the makeshift bed wearly ''I hope this will work , I am sorry if it will not suffice , if the wound starts bothering , do not hesitate to knock on my door , it's the one with the basil crown on it , can't miss it.Rest well.'' They closed the door without waiting for a response , pushing away all thoughts about the situation at hand.He had a soothing presence and meant no harm and Aurora was drunk and tired , so they left it all fall on the shoulders of tomorrow as they tumbled into bed.


	2. Guilty

1.Then  
The way back home was not a long one , but through the rain Aurora did have to stop a few times to protect the bag's contains , notes from last week's class in a nicer writing than theirs and dried cypress for their room.

It felt like every day was a struggle to stand on one's feet , like they laid flat on the ground for awhile now and this was their efforts to rise,slowly.They spend the whole evening in the library , in that remote corner , flipping through books and doing some actual work from time to time.Sascha was also there , despite his busy scheduel he spend some time with me , which seems to have eased me , in some way , even if not much talking was done.  
The day was coming to an end and it was good.The rain drentched me head to toe , I was shivering every step up the staircase , balancing myself , one hand drifting on the red brick wall.Silence roamed these halls , which wasn't very unusual , nobody is in the mood for anything during finals week.I'll shower , sleep and may Gods help do some reading.  
I pushed my bedroom door lightly with the head of my boot , expecting it to open , but it did not , so I used my hand to open it.Lights opened up instantly making me blink away the pain.I had little to no time to make sense of what was happening in my room , three Dragons , Griffin and his subordinate , they were staying patient on my bed and pacing around furiosly was Kieran , who shot me a look of horror as I entered.Only then did I see what was on my floor.  
Necromancy ritual in full swing.The carpet was removed , chalk dust flowing thinly in the air from the seal drawn on the floor , my eyes were scanning the symbols crowning it.Revival.  
And in it's center a shade , chest heaving , it's blood pooling on my bedroom floor , its claws were tied , it was pinned down on the seal.Phials of blood were scattered around , mortal and pestil sitting nearby , valerian crushed to dust.  
Then there were the books , three wide books bound in their familiar burgundy leather , all open to random pages , where the most gruesome rituals laid.Time stretched and I could only hear the rain dropping off my hair and the shade's ragged breathing.My throat was as if filled with sand from the Styx.  
Kieran's pleading voice rang , asking ''Well?Say something!!''.He was not incriminating me , but clinged to the hope that , as grim as it is , there's an explanation.I looked at him , his face pale and pained , desperate , oh I wish I could help him somehow.Maybe if I was not in the state I was I would've explaneid , how I was gone for the whole evening and there must've been witnesses , how I only stole one of the books , how I only read about necromancy , cry my heart out telling them I promised to Mavian my hands will not be mudded with the arts of the dead.  
Their eyes searched my face , as if yes tell us it's not true , but I could not.Instead I just slowly extended my wrists to them , and soon I was cuffed , the iron weighted on my arms , dragging them down. The subofficer recited my rights to me in a monotone voice.Kieran in his fury punched a whole through my door , screaming like a wounded animal. ''How could you?'' he cried out , my eyes could not catch his face , I looked at his knuckles , grazed with blood and trembling. ,, I could heal that. '' I thought.  
Soon I was back in the rain , now numerous students flooded the halls to see what's the fuss about and when they saw me chained most of them had this knowing expression , like an oracle when they see their prophecy unfolding under their eyes.   
Not many things I remember after that , the drive to the precinct , the interogations , Sascha's muffled cries and fights with Griffin.People went through such trouble for me.

2.Now , Rowan pov.

It is half past ten , yet they did not wake.I twisted in the strange bed all night , the covers were crips and comforting and the divan did it's job well as an extention , but a restlessness took it's place in me and it won't leave me even now.  
The cottage is comfortable and it certainly looks lived , some books open on the floor , glasses half drunk , ink bottles , ink stains , blood stains , all looking like they tried to clean them , but gave up in the process.I thought I could give my explanations soon enough , but Aurora has yet to fight of the hangover that might plague them now.  
They certainly looked better last night than the last time I saw them , healthier and a sort of happiness in their figure.Sascha could barely bring himself to tell me the whole story of their exile , but he did , and it only rose hundreds of questions.I was not surprised they did not know me , in the past I made sure to stay out of their way , for many reasons , most were my mother's warnings.She was cerainly pleased to find out that Aurora will be put in prison , she always thought me as a healer , as a student under Mavian , but when that spot become Aurora hate poured open , plenty of it directed to my incapabilities.


End file.
